afraid to meet you (for what if i mess it up)
by albionmyway
Summary: Scorpius prepares for his first real-life meeting with Albus after years of online dating. /for the lovely shay:)


**afraid to meet you (for what if i mess it up)**

 **A/N: for the lovely shay, for the leaky cauldron gift tag. I love my lovely wife so very much :3**

 **Note: this is a muggle!au**

 **Wc without a/n's: 732**

* * *

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

 _5:30 P.M., Wednesday September 6._

 **Albus:** I've never been this excited in my whole entire life. My train's almost at Liverpool, love x

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was nervous beyond belief. It was visible to everyone who saw him on the streets that day; both to his friends and to random strangers crossing the street.

"What if I mess things up?" he wondered to his best friend and flatmate, Daniel Zabini. "What if he doesn't _like_ me?"

"He'll love you," assured Daniel. "It won't be any different than before."

He'd met this guy called Albus Severus Potter on Facebook and they'd been talking for years, deciding to online date four years later. Scorpius liked the online dating, as it meant he was able to hide his awkward real-life self. But then Albus said he was going to be in Scorpius' town for work, and that he'd really like to meet him in person.

Scorpius was absolutely terrified for that. He was so worried that when Albus saw what he _actually_ was like in real life, he'd drop Scorpius as a person entirely.

He didn't want to do that.

He didn't want to lose the love of his life.

"When's he coming?" asked Daniel hesitantly, interrupting Scorpius' thoughts.

Scorpius checked his watch, and his eyes widened. "In five minutes," he said in alarm.

"Ooh," said Daniel, raising an eyebrow. "Want me to give you two some time alone?"

Scorpius glared at him.

"Too soon?"

"Dan, I'm serious," spoke Scorpius through clenched teeth, "I'm _not_ ready for this."

"Whether you're ready or not isn't going to stop him from coming over," said Dan, winking. He checked his own watch before cursing under his breath. " _Shit._ I have a meeting for work in an hour, I completely underestimated the time."

"You can't leave," said Scorpius, a bit helplessly. "Our whole relationship depends on this meeting going well."

"And it _will,"_ said Dan, grabbing his blazer. "And if it doesn't, well...you know there wasn't anything in the relationship anyways," he shrugged. "Good luck Scor!" he called, swinging open the door and leaving through it.

' _Traitor,'_ he thought darkly. He remembered the first time he saw Albus' face. He hoped it was just as wonderful as it was onscreen. He straightened his tie.

 _Albus would be here any moment now…_

There was a knock on the door of the flat, and Scorpius took in a breath. _Could he do this?_ Slowly he opened the door to reveal Albus, who honestly looked better in person. While Scorpius dressed up for the meeting, Albus merely showed up in casual clothes. His eyes were brighter than they'd ever been on the screen.

Of course, Scorpius then _had_ to go ruin it.

"Oh my god...Scorpius...you're...hotter than on screen. Wait, I mean Albus... _I'm_ Scorpius…"

Albus chuckled; a deep one that sent chills all throughout Scorpius' spine. "Thanks. You're _way_ cuter than on screen."

"Come in," said Scorpius hesitantly, and Albus entered the flat, raising a questioning eyebrow at Dan's stuff all spread out on the couch. "My roommate," he explained. He quickly moved all of Dan's stuff to one side, and they both hesitantly took a seat.

Scorpius started, "I'm sorry if I sound awkward at all during your stay here -" He never got to finish his sentence, because Albus cut him off with a kiss to the lips. It was possibly the best kiss Scorpius had ever had. Well, it was the _only_ kiss he'd ever had, but he certainly didn't want to be kissed by anyone else. It was passionate. It felt right. It felt like _everything._

"I've always wanted to do that," he winked, but then he hesitated.

"Was it a bad kiss?" asked Scorpius, his head already coming up with scenarios involving Albus leaving him.

" _Best. Kiss. Ever._ It was even better than I imagined," said Albus. He winked at Scorpius, making him blush. "Seems like you're just as much an overthinker in real life as you are online. Don't sweat it. I'll _never_ leave you, and I want to start a real-life relationship with you. You were there for me when my sister Lily was in a coma, and when my brother James was being an absolute ass. You're loyal as hell. _Relax."_

He then studied Scorpius hesitantly, as if he really wanted to do something.

"You want to kiss me again, don't you?" ventured Scorpius.

Albus smirked, "how'd you guess?"

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed, my love.**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


End file.
